


Unexpected Events

by SynchronicityRose



Category: Jurassic Park (Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Attempt at Humor, Canon Era, Dinosaurs, Eventual Romance, Gen, Male Slash, Mild Language, Original Male Character - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-28
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-14 02:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1248724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SynchronicityRose/pseuds/SynchronicityRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>New paleontologist Riley Hunter gets the surprise of his life, when John Hammond requests him to travel to Isla Nublar alongside his role model Dr. Alan Grant and the attractive Ian Malcolm. He expects it to be your normal, average island exploration but he never expected to be chased all over the island by man eating dinosaurs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Enter John Hammond

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Jurassic Park or any of it's characters! This is purely my imagination ^^ And I know Nick's in the second movie, but I thought it'd be interesting if I added him in the first one :3

_The roars echoed around Riley as a wide grin, spread across the younger male’s face kneeling down before a small, baby brachiosaur crept towards him. Well, it wasn’t ‘small’ per se, quite big for an infant but he was still fascinated by the creature as it timidly continued walking his way. “Amazing…t-this is so amazing. Come on, come here little guy…I won’t hurt you.” He cooed softly, smiling as the baby actually lowered its head as if it wanted to be petted._

“Dr. Hunter? I believe there’s a new sample that needs to be examined…”

A soft groan escaped past Riley’s lips as the younger male stretched his arms in the air, after he cracked one eye open, staring up at the face of his partner Nick Van Owen. “Oh it’s only you. Alright, alright…I’m coming over.” He sighed heavily, not liking the fact that his dream was disturbed but headed on over anyway.

He was twenty four years of age, dark red hair that hung around his forehead and a boyish looking face. Some of the older paleontologists often looked down upon him for being so young, but he didn’t let those guys get to him. He’d been working with Nick for quite some time actually, they were roommates in college and been hanging around ever since.

Taking off his sunglasses, revealing light green hazel eyes, Riley headed over to another dig area kneeling down at the perfectly shaped fossil of what he assumed was that of a Compsognathus or ‘Compy’ as he preferred to call it. “Huh. Looks like it’s in perfect condition…though there’s a fracture on a hind leg…must’ve gotten bit by a large predator by the looks of it.”

The leg bone was shattered pretty bad making him wince a bit. Poor thing looked like; it didn’t stand a chance against whatever attacked it.

“Ah! There you are Dr. Hunter!”

Someone drawled. Riley lifted his head up almost instantly, when he saw a man dressed in white walk over with a wide smile on his face. Nick raised an eyebrow though, crossing his arms over his chest. “And who do you think you are? You know this is a private dig site right?”

The man noticed the Compsognathus fossil that was just dug up and looked, quite happy when he saw it. Almost like a child in a toy store before he focused his attention back on Riley and Nick.

“How good it is to finally see you Dr. Hunter! He shook both of their hands though they looked at each other, with raised eyebrows.

They had never seen him before in his life, so just what was he doing here?

“I am John Hammond, at your service my dear sirs.”

The minute he spoke of his name, Riley’s eyes widened to the size of dinner plates while Nick tried to keep his composure as well. “H-Hammond? Y-You’re really John Hammond?” Riley stuttered, grinning like a fool now. “I-If I may uh, what exactly are you doing here?”

John strolled in between the tables looking at the bones and such that were being examined before looking back up at the other two males. “Dr. Hunter, Mr. Owen, I would like you both to come to Isla Nublar with me.”

XXX

Riley and Nick couldn’t say ‘no’ to that offer. How could they refuse someone like John Hammond? Riley had always admired him, even as a child. While most kids at his age then preferred to look up to celebrities or actors/actresses’ as role models, his role models mainly consisted of scientists or paleontologists. There were two in particular he admired, most of all and they were John Hammond and Dr. Alan Grant.

A few months later, Hammond led them both out of a lab and into the bright September sunshine. A strong breeze ruffled Riley’s hair, making him smooth it down some to look more presentable as the two climbed in a rather expensive looking helicopter.

There were four other people in the helicopter with them, a young woman around his age and three other men. Riley took a seat in between Gennaro and Malcolm, while Nick placed himself between Alan and Ellie and John sat on Ellie’s right. “Mr. Hunter, Mr. Owen: I’d like to introduce you both to-.”

“Alan Grant and Ellie Sattler.” Riley finished rather quickly, out of excitement as the two across from him looked with raised eyebrows. Nick rolled his eyes as he saw his boss’s face turn crimson red and chuckled a little.

“You’ll have to excuse him Dr. Grant. He just doesn’t know how to act around people who are so well known. The guy knows everything there is to know about you.”

Riley glared at him, shaking his head in disbelief at the cocky smirk creeping up on Nick’s lips. “Are you trying to embarrass me here?”

“Hey you don’t need help embarrassing yourself.” Nick teased.

Riley rolled his eyes before chuckling sheepishly while Alan simply grinned in response at him. After Gennaro introduced himself, Gennaro leaned over Riley to speak with Hammond.

"So about the costs for residency-"

“Not here Donald,” John said in a dismissive tone. The lawyer sank back in his seat while John muttered ‘Bloodsucking lawyer’ under his breath. Before introducing Riley and Nick to the last person.

"This is Dr. Malcolm, he's a mathematician."

“No I’m a chaotician.” Ian corrected him.

“Here we go again.” Alan muttered. Malcolm stuck his tongue out at him, and then turned his attention back to Riley.

"They're two different things, really. A chaotician has theories on chaos and theorems that explain world phenomena, and a mathematician is just someone who can add two and two and got a certification for it." Riley smiled blankly at him. He frowned. "Have you ever heard of the theory of attraction?" He ignored Riley’s head shaking and turned to Ellie.

"Dr. Sattler, I refuse to accept that you don't know the laws and theory of attraction."

A blush crept over Ellie’s face as she smiled fondly at him. Alan didn’t look amused at all and neither did Nick really, when he tried that with Riley. Hammond leant forward to engage with Gennaro.

“I bring the scientists, you bring the rock star.”

XXX

The helicopter settled on a helipad in front of a waterfall. They piled out of it and into two gas-powered Jeeps with the label _Jurassic Park_ imprinted on the doors. Riley climbed in the car with Nick, Dr. Grant and Ellie, Ian and Gennaro rode with John. The cars drove through a thick jungle and vegetation.

“There’s so much land for just a museum.” Riley said thoughtfully. The jeep soon turned around and toward a grassy hill. Nick’s gaze landed upon something on his right, which made his eyes widen with shock and his jaw drop motioning Riley to work with him.

“H-Hey. Hey Riley…You guys have got to see this?”

“See what?”

Nick grabbed his head gently turning him around to face him, as Alan did with Ellie whose mouth fell open in shock at what they were all seeing.

“Oh…My…God.” He whispered, as him and Nick stumbled out of the car along with Alan and Ellie.

“I-Is that a Dipolcus?” Riley asked and Ellie shook her head ‘no’.

"Brachiosaurs," She answered. Riley and Nick looked at each other, with wide grins on their faces, their heads spinning but Dr. Grant was a little bit worse than they were.

“P-Put your head between your knees.” Ellie instructed, laughing a little before kneeling down with the other males next to her still staring with awe.

“Dr. Grant, Dr. Hunter, Mr. Owen and my dear Dr. Sattler…welcome to Jurassic Park.”

 


	2. The Park

“Mr. Hammond. T-this is more then a museum, it seems more like a-.”

“A park?”

“Exactly!”

Hammond smiled, "And justly so. This will be a sort of preserve of what was lost years ago." They were all sitting at a table in a darkened room, eating lunch. Multiple projectors flashed images of different areas in the park and its creatures on the walls behind them. Dr. Malcolm just stared solemnly down at the fish in front of him.

“Wow uh-the inhumanity you and your scientists just showed us is really shocking.” Malcolm said absently. They had ridden a small indoor tour that passed through the labs, showing them the process of how the dinosaurs were created. It all seemed so unreal to Riley, like he was in an actual science fiction movie or novel.

"And that's why you're wrong." Malcolm interrupted. “You were so excited to try your little science project that you didn't stop and think about the risks. You stole information from previous geniuses and twisted it to your own plans; and well, there it is."

"What if I genetically created a group of animals that were going extinct now? Like-"

“Polar bears,” Gennaro piped up. Hammond gave him a look.

"Yes, alright, polar bears. If I created a herd- er- pack of polar bears you would have no argument." Ian shook his head and leaned forward.

"First, polar bears are solitary animals, second, dinosaurs were naturally killed, not like with global warming or other man made causes." Hammond stared at him opened mouth, and then looked back at Riley, Nick, Alan and Ellie in a hopeful manner when Alan spoke up next.

"Dinosaurs and men have been separated by sixty-four million years and now they're just being tossed together again. I don't think it's smart to create monsters that have no idea where they are, who they're with, and very well might eat the hand that feeds them."

“That’s bite the hand.”

“No they’ll eat it.”

Hammond rubbed his eyes tiredly.

“I can’t believe this. I bring you all here, to support this park and the only one on my side is the blood sucking lawyer!” Gennaro seemed offended at first by the blood sucking part but he took the compliment.

“Thank you.”

"Maybe if you all see some of the fruits of our labor, you'll feel more inclined to endorse us."

Ian snorted while Riley and Nick looked at each other with uncertainty.

XXX

Two large Jeeps pulled to a halt in front of the visitor's center. They were the same colors as the ones that had brought them into the park, but they were unmanned.

"Electric," Hammond explained, "We spared no expense." Riley was about to hop in one of the jeeps, when two excited yells punctured his ears.

“Grandpa!”

Two children, a teenage blond haired girl and an eight year old boy tackled John in a hug in which he laughed joyfully. “We loved the presents you sent us grandpa! They were amazing!”

"See? Children will love our attractions! Alexis and Timothy-"

“Lex and Tim grandpa!”

“Lex and Tim will be spending the weakened with us together.”

Children. Riley wasn’t so sure if them being on this island, was an entirely good idea and was about to say something when Nick shook his head at him. “Don’t worry about it Riley: I’m sure things will be fine. Besides, there’s electrified fences all over the island.” He said, getting into the car with Alan, Ian and Ellie in which Riley followed.

“If you say so.” Riley muttered, hopping in with with them.

XXX

The jeeps moved carefully on an electric cable beneath them as the five scientists conversed quietly with one another. “So what do you guys do exactly?” Ellie asked, looking over at them.

“Well I’m a chemeotologist, though I consider myself a paleontologist. I examine fossils and then ship them out once completed.”

“And I work for Earth First. Basically we ensure the safety of wild animals, making sure they aren’t being hunted illegally, though occasionally I’ll help Riley out with his dig expeditions.” Nick explained.

“So you’re a fake paleontologist.” Ian muttered quietly. Riley heard him though and gave him a glare, that would frighten even Satan himself but that only made Malcolm smirk cockily at him.

“Well we can tell you’re great with kids Dr. Grant, seeing as how you dealt with Lex and Tim earlier.” Nick couldn’t help himself grinning while Ellie laughed softly.

“Just Alan is fine.”

“Alan’s not really a child person. He scared the hell out of this one kid, for insulting his raptors.”

“Hey there was no need to call them six-foot turkeys; I was educating him was all. He needed to learn a little respect.”

Ellie smiled again. “He just enjoyed scaring him with a raptor claw he dug up a few years ago and always keeps with him. Show them, Alan."

Alan leaned a little bit towards Riley. “I still can’t believe she wants one of them. They’re expensive, noisy…”

“Sounds like someone’s a little ‘cheapskate’ huh Dr. Grant?” Riley asked teasingly making Alan roll his eyes before the red haired male turned his attention to Ian. “What about you? Any kids of your own?”

They were a little surprised he was drinking from a flask at a time like this, but he answered Riley’s question. “Me? Oh yeah I got three of them…they uh, they’re just my little balls of sunshine.”

“So you’re married then?” Ellie asked which surprised them all her asking that.

“Sometimes.” He answered simply. Riley shook his head in disbelief, turning his attention back to the others though he spared a few glances over back at Ian.

 


	3. Danger

Riley, Nick, Ellie and the kids hurried along to keep up with Alan, wondering where the heck he was going. “Should we be out here?” Nick whispered to Riley. “I mean, it can’t be this safe can it?”

“I have no idea. Let’s ju-.”

He trailed off however and his jaw dropped in complete shock at what he was that Alan was staring at. A triceratops. A real, live, breathing triceratops!

It was lying on its side groaning painfully. A man dressed in khakis and a t-shirt was kneeling beside her, as well as another man with a heavy Australian accent. “She’s beautiful isn’t she?” He introduced himself as Robert Muldoon.

Ellie knelt down in front of the magnificent creature along with Riley. Riley then carefully, touches the sick triceratops tongue and cringed when some puss like fluid oozed out on his finger. “I think she’s been eating West Indian Lilac.” Ellie answered after Riley cleaned off his finger. “Huh. Strange, none of them appear to be eaten…I’ll have to take a look at the droppings.”

With that, the blond haired woman took off causing Nick to raise an eyebrow as he watched her stick her arm through the tall pile of dinosaur droppings. “Well…You’ve uh, you really know how to pick your women Dr. Grant.”

“You don’t know the half of it.” Alan said shaking his head.

A loud clap of thunder was suddenly heard from the skies above them, causing Riley to jump in fright and Ian smirk at him again. “You’re not afraid of storms are you kid?”

“Tch no way. And I’m not a kid!” Riley clenched and unclenched his fists as they walked back to the jeeps, while Ellie stayed behind with Muldoon and the other guy to take care of the triceratops.

Boy was he tempted to give Malcolm a good punch across the face…if it wasn’t for him being held back, he probably would’ve by now.

XXX

The jeeps shook and swayed as they headed back to the visitor’s center. Ian, Nick, Riley and Alan were all in the other car. Nick shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t think Hammond has any idea, what he got himself into.”

"He's out of his league, and he thinks he can just turn history into a park for people to enjoy at their leisure." Grant said from the driver’s seat, his arms resting on the steering wheel.

Ian took another drink from his flask and Riley narrowed his eyes at him once more.

“You drink yet you have children?”

“I drink because I have kids. Logic Dr. Grant, logic.”

“That’s wrong.”

“Is it really so?” He folded his arms behind his head, propping his feat up on the dashboard. “And I’m not married either. I meet a new girl once every month…”

Riley shook his head, not believing what he was hearing as he focused his attention back out the window as rain pattered against it. It was getting heavier and heavier it seemed by the minute. He had to be honest. Yes, he was scared of thunderstorms, but he never admitted it in front of guys like Malcolm. Nick was really the only one who knew of his fears and worries.

XXX

Meanwhile.

The jeeps stopped once they pulled up at the T-Rex paddock. For some reason, Riley didn’t want Lex and Tim to be alone even though Gennaro was with them so he turned to Dr. Grant and the others. “Hey uh, I’m going to make sure the kids are okay alright?”

“You sure?” Nick asked.

“Yeah. I don’t know I just, I have a bad feeling…”

After he left the car, Alan blinked at his retreating form looking back over at the younger male. “Is he alright?”

“Oh yeah he’s fine. Riley has a ‘Sixth Sense’ you could say. He gets these whenever he thinks something’s bad about to happen.”

“And is he right all the time?”

“Nah not normally. But this one…I kind of agree with.” Ian snorted in disbelief while Nick turned around, giving him a glare. “Something the matter Dr. Malcolm?”

“Oh no. Nothing at all.”

In the other car.

Riley had joined Lex in the back while Tim was messing around with some goggles he found, night vision ones to be exact. Gennaro was asleep until moments later when he heard a loud, thumping sound. Lex looked at her younger brother and Riley with a nervous expression. “I-I’m sure it’s the power trying to come back on.” He said reassuringly.

With the night vision goggles, Tim zoomed in on the spot where a goat was previously at to ‘tempt’ the t-rex but he gasped when it wasn’t there anymore.

“What happened to the goat?” Lex whimpered.

His question was answered with a loud thud as the furry hindquarter of the animal dropped on the Plexiglas roof. Lex screamed, and Tim and Riley shuddered. The blood from the extremity was mixing with the rain and slowly bleeding into the water on the roof. Through the blood-stained glass, Riley saw the electrified wires of the fence _with a taloned claw resting on it_. After a moment, Gennaro and the kids saw it, too. The two-fingered hand slipped off the wire and disappeared into the surrounding shrubbery. Riley’s face paled instantly.

“I-I thought the fences were electrified!”

“But the power’s out.”

He felt Lex wrap her arm around his, still whimpering quietly in fear as their eyes slowly looked up at whatever it was behind the fences. There they saw a massive head, about four feet high, raise it above the wires. The dead goat in its mouth, watching him as he swallowed it whole before looking hungrily at their car.

Gennaro panicked at the sight of the creature, running full speed out of the car and into the bathroom nearby.

“He left us! He left us!” Lex shrieked quietly. Her grip on his arm tightened more and more while he tried to console her.

“Shhhh. Shhhh Lex c-calm down, I know you’re scared b-but hang on. I’m going to get Dr. Grant and things’ll be fin-.”

Before he could finish, a large stomping could be heard and the T-Rex was now in between the two cars roaring ferociously.

XXX

Alan, Ian and Nick were paralyzed with fear.

Absolutely paralyzed.

“Keep absolutely still. Its vision is based on movement.” Alan said, trying to keep calm as the dinosaur marched its way passed the cars now free from its prison.

Nick was panting heavily, as he noticed Riley trying to reach over and shut the car door. “Riley…The kids…what do we do?” He whispered. They could see Lex struggling with the Tactical Flashlight and Tim trying to get her to turn it off as well as Riley.

“Lex! Lex turn it off!”

“I’m sorry!”

“You’re the one who turned it-!”

Tim couldn’t finish his blaming as the glass fell on top of all three of them, the Tyrannosaurus smashing its large head through the car roof. The kids were screaming bloody murder but Riley kept his cool (well tried to anyway) as they kept the glass up with their hands and feet like a shield.

Nick couldn’t handle it any longer nor could Alan or Ian.

Alan and Nick grabbed some flares and started waving them around, trying to get the Tyrannosaurus’s attention away from the now flipped over car. Once distracted, they ran over to help the kids but Malcolm was still trying to distract the rex. “Ian don’t!” Riley shouted.

“Riley! Listen go after Malcolm alright? We’ll get the kids! Just go!” Nick shouted as he tried pulling Timmy out but his feet were still stuck under the seat, while Alan managed to get Lex.

“But-.”

“Just go!”

He winced when they shouted in unison, but ran off into the forest over the enclosure wall until his head snapped up hearing a deafening roar and his eyes widen with fright, seeing the car pushed over the enclosure wall.

 


	4. Run

Nick cursed loudly as they tried climbing over the enclosure, looking back over at Alan who had Lex on his back with her arms wrapped securely around his neck as they made it safely to the ground now in the forest. “We better hurry. Who knows when that thing’s coming back…do you think Riley and Malcolm are alright?”

Lex was still shaking even after getting off Alan’s back as he sighed heavily, looking over at the younger male. “I’m sure they’ll be fine. But let’s focus on finding Tim first and then look for those two.”

“Right.”

XXX

The rain was blinding as Riley dashed through the thick forest, calling out Ian’s name though he stopped for a moment.

_Wait a minute: Won’t the dinosaurs hear me by shouting like this?_

As he continued to walk quietly calling out Ian’s name, he let out a small yelp when someone grabbed his wrist and pulled him down. “Hey what the hell-? Dr. Malcolm?” His eyes widened at the sight, of the older male before him and were going to say more, but Ian shushed him, motioning him to crouch down low.

“Shhhh! Keep quiet, it’s still here.”

“What’s still-?”

He heard it.

That low, deep growl and the thundering footsteps. The tyrannosaur was back. The two males crouched down underneath the leaves, as much as they could trying not to make a sound as the large beast sniffed the air. It turned its head right in their direction, causing Riley to squeeze his eyes shut tight, gripping Ian’s hand without realizing it.

_Go away…please go away_

And just like that the tyrannosaur left.

Once they were sure it had left, they finally breathed out of relief and stood up on their feet. “Well Mr. Hunter, what should we do? I’m afraid I have a terrible sense of direction.” Riley turned abruptly to the left and pointed out of the foliage to the wire tracks the electric Jeeps had been running on.

“We could follow them back to the lodge.” He said thoughtfully. Ian casted him a funny look before shaking his head.

“No way. Not with that T-Rex on the loose. We’ll have to stay in the trees.” Trees. Of all things it had to be trees…he had another fear and that was heights. Riley was not a climber by any means. Once when they were in Africa, he had a horrid time escaping this lion that was coming after him and Nick. Nick had to force him to climb up with him.

Another roar could be heard in the distances and they looked at one another, eyes wide as dinner plates before they took off though Riley swore he heard Ellie and Muldoon calling out their names.

XXX

The rain was just not letting up as Riley and Ian ran like their lives depended on it (which it actually did). Branches swiped out at them, hitting Riley’s face and he felt something poke against his legs as they ran. Whatever they were running from, whether it was a T-Rex or not, it was big. Really big.

“Do you think we’ll reach the visitor’s center by morning?” Riley asked in between pants. Malcolm opened his mouth once to respond, but his expression changed rather quick to an uncharacteristic serious face.

“Run.”

They ducked under what appeared to be, a fifty something foot tall mangrove tree lying down in the mud soaked ground. Ian grabbed Riley by the shoulder and pulled him around to face him.

“Listen, Mr. Hunter, you have to listen to me.” He began but Riley frowned, not sure if he wanted to agree.

“Why?”

“Because if-.”

The ground suddenly shook beneath them.

Riley and Malcolm both cursed under their breath, as they ducked as low as they possibly could on the ground. At this point, not caring if they were covered in anymore mud or not.

He could feel his heart pounding loudly against his chest, praying that the Tyrannosaurcouldn’t hear it and his breathing quickened.

Malcolm gripped his arm more.

“Don’t do that.” He whispered.

The snout loomed over them, sniffing as it had done before and Riley could see how large it’s feet really were. His body was shaking like a leaf, wanting so badly to run but he knows it would only result in death for him and Ian if he tried.

The snout soon started sniffing the tree causing Riley to almost let out, an unwanted gasp but Ian muffled his mouth by slapping his hand over it firmly.

Then the loudest sound, Riley had ever heard in his life pierced through the night air. They fought their hardest not to scream though, biting down on their lips and covering their ears trying to block out that horrid sound but one couldn’t simply block out the roar of a T-Rex.

Thankfully the animal lost interest in the tree and carried on its way, just as it had done before.

Both males breathed a heavy, relieved sigh but stayed put underneath the mangrove. The rain was still plummeting to the ground and Riley could feel Ian’s breath tickling against his ear. Thinking it was a dinosaur at first, he gasped with shock and pulled away light.

“Don’t do that! You scared me.” He hissed.

“Well is that the ‘thanks’ I get for saving your life?” Ian asked, giving a roll of his eyes. “Unbelievable. Here I was invited, to give my opinion on this island and this is what happens?” He grumbled, standing up on his leg but yelped when he sat back down quickly. “Ah damn it. Think I broke it…”

“Here let me give you a hand.”

Riley wrapped Ian’s arm around his shoulders and carefully helped him stand on his feet. “Now let’s get going and help find Dr. Grant, Nick and the kids.”

“Whatever you say red.”

Loud roars and hoots echoed all around them, but they ignored the animals and just focused on finding salvation.

 

 


	5. Reunited

The walk was long and tiring, especially since Riley and Ian had to take a break every few minutes. His throat was parched and sore from not having water for so long but they had to keep going. Riley also kept looking up at the trees, with a rather fearful expression on his face hoping to God that no dinosaurs would pop out at them again.

“So uh, is anything going on between you and Nick?”

Well that was an odd thing to ask.

Riley raised an eyebrow at Ian’s question but shook his head, pursing his lips. “Nope. We’re just friends actually…why are you asking?”

“No reason. Just…out of curiosity.”

“Uh huh sure.”

Riley chuckled a bit as they continued walking further through the forest. They suddenly came across a large tree and looked at one another. “Should we…?” Another loud roar was heard in the distance and they both nodded.

Riley went up first in which, Ian followed suit.

But once they got high enough, Riley almost slid after missing his footing when someone grabbed his wrist before he could fall sighing in relief. “Oh thank you I-Nick!” His green eyes widened at the sight of the older male before him, along with Alan, Lex and Tim all huddled together in the same tree!

Before Nick could even say anything Riley glomped him in a huge hug causing him to laugh while Alan helped Ian up. “Oh thank God! I-I thought something happened to you guys! Lex, Tim, are you guys alright?”

“Yeah we’re okay Dr. Hunter! I was stuck in another tree but Dr. Grant and Mr. Owen helped me out.” Tim said.

The tree was set up fairly high so it was almost like, a chair for them all. There wasn’t a whole lot of room though so Riley had to sit on Ian’s lap much to his dislike. A smile crossed over Nick’s face though, when he saw a group of brachiosaurs in the distance eating or conversing with one another. “Hey! Those are brontosauruses’! Or I mean brachiosaurs.” Tim said excitedly.

Lex seemed a little afraid of them, but Nick patted her shoulder. “Hey it’s alright. These are vegetarian dinosaurs; they aren’t like the other kind.”

“Well I hate the other kind.” She muttered.

“It’s just how they are Lex; they just do what they do.” Riley said though he didn’t blame her.

Nick snapped a few photos, before getting down beside Riley and Ian smirking as he saw the position they were in. “Well don’t you two look comfy?”

“Oh shut up.” Riley said rolling his eyes, chuckling softly.

"What do you call a blind dinosaur?" Tim asked, staring off into the trees.

"Do-you-think-he-saurus." They all gave chuckles. "What do you call a blind dinosaur's dog?"

“You got me.”

"A do-you-think-he-saurus' Rex."

Riley felt his eyes droop each minute, so he laid his head on Ian’s surprisingly comfortable chest and closed his eyes allowing the other male to stroke his hair. “…Thanks.” He muttered.

“For what?”

“Just…for earlier.”

A grin spread across Ian’s face as he muttered a ‘don’t mention it’ under his breath before he to rested his eyes a bit.

“Alan?” Lex began.

“Yeah?”

"What if the dinosaurs come back while we're asleep?"

“I’ve got it covered.” Nick said looking over at them. “You guys just get some rest.”

“All night?” The girl asked in surprise.

“Don’t you trust me?” He asked with a smile.

As the song of the dinosaurs continued to lull the children to sleep, Nick watched as Alan tossed his raptor claw to the ground, as if throwing it away. He glanced at him for a moment as he dozed off into sleep himself about an hour later. There was nothing more than he wanted to sleep himself, but he would stay awake, just in case. He doubted that anything would happen, but better safe than sorry.

XXX

Ian woke up for a little bit some hours later, to find Riley shaking and shivering against him sniffling softly. He had stayed fairly strong throughout the whole trip, but now, he could sense it was finally getting to him. He just pulled Riley closer to him, stroking his hair gently once more watching as the red haired male finally drifted back to sleep again.


	6. Raptors Attack!

Nick didn’t realize he had fallen asleep, until he felt a hand shaking his shoulder. “Huh? W-What? What, what’s going on?”

There it was, a brachiosaur eating leaves off of one of the branches causing a smile to cross Alan’s face motioning the kids to wake up. “Now how often do you see that in the morning?”

Lex was a little freaked out though as she scrambled away from the animal, causing Riley to laugh a bit. “They’re plant eating dinosaurs Lex.” He said, stretching his arms as he got off Ian’s lap. “They won’t hurt you.”

Alan gave a laugh of his own as he grabbed a large branch, Tim imitating the moan of the dinosaur as the man had last night, and held it out to the creature. The brachiosaur grabbed the branch, trying to rip it from Alan's hands but he wouldn't let it go. Fearing that the man would be pulled out of the tree, Riley jumped in to grab it himself.

Tim and Alan then began to reach over and pet it, while Riley gave his own feel of it. “

“It looks like she has a cold.”

“I think you might be right.” Riley said, noticing its eyes were a little red and puffy.

“Can I touch it?” Lex asked.

"Sure," the man told her. "Just think of it as…kind of a big cow." The boy chuckled.

However, the dinosaur sneezed which caused Lex and Riley to be covered in mucus. Ian and Nick had to laugh at their misfortune in which Riley turned around and gave them his infamous glare but they weren’t fazed at all by it.

And so they began to make their way back towards the Office, hoping they were going the right way.

“Yuck!” Lex cried, trying to wipe the snot off of her body as did Riley.

“Ugh. I don’t think this is going to come off for a while.”

"Great, now she'll never try anything new." Tim sighed. "She'll just sit in her room and never come out and play on her computer."

“I’m not a nerd I’m a hacker! I prefer to be called a hacker!”

“That’s what I said you’re a nerd.” Tim said smiling at Ian and Riley who chuckled at their little banter.

“Ah siblings: Thank God I never had any.” Malcolm said.

“Same for me.”

“Oh God,” Alan’s voice sounded worried, as they saw him and Nick crouched down on the ground. Nick was holding what appeared to be the shell of a broken velociraptor egg.

“Unbelievable…” He muttered. “Riley: D-Do you know what this is?”

“Velociraptor egg.”

“But our grandpa said all the dinosaurs were girls.” Tim said, blinking in confusion.

"On the tour, the film said they used frog DNA to fill in the gene sequence gaps." He reached down and grabbed another shell before taking in a deep breath of it. Riley raised a brow at the man but stayed silent. They mutated the dinosaur genetic code…and blended it with that of frogs. They are known to spontaneously change sex from male to female in a single sex environment. Looks like you were right Malcolm.” He grinned as they turned and looked at the other nests around them, little baby tracks leading off into the wild.

“Life has found a way.” Ian repeated his own phrase, grinning back in return.

XXX

The kids were complaining as the group made their way, up a large grassy hill which the adults all shared a look with one another.

"Just keep going, guys," Alan told them. "The Visitors Center is just about a mile over that rise there. Just…keep-"

The ground started to shake as Nick swallowed a lump in his throat. “That’s never a good sign.”

A herd of dinosaurs could be seen, running together in a herd as Alan smiled at the sight. “Tim, Tim can you tell us what they are?”

Tim said they were Gallimimus. Lex was afraid they were omnivores but thankfully they weren’t.

Alan was caught for a moment. "Look at the wheeling. Uniform direction changes just like a flock of birds evading a predator."

“They’re uh, I believe they’re flocking this way.” Ian said and they all made a run for it.

Lex grabbed onto Riley’s arm as they found shelter underneath a log, crouching down as low as possible when the T-Rex appeared again. It snatched one of the Gallimimus up in its powerful jaws, tossing it around as if it were a rag doll while the humans poked their heads out a bit.

“Look how it eats,” Alan whispered.

“I want to go now.” Lex hissed quietly.

“Bet you’ll never look at birds the same way again.” Riley muttered.

“Yes.” Tim said in fascination.

“Go now.”

Ian decided to take Lex along with Riley but Alan and Nick had to drag Timmy away from the scene.

It was about 30 minutes later that they came across the perimeter fence; the sign announced that it contained 10,000 volts.

More heights.

A groan escaped past Riley’s lips as Ian grinned reassuringly at him. “Hey you did fine with that tree, this should be a piece of cake for you.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

Alan gave him a wink as he picked up a stick, climbing up to the fence. He tossed it at the wires and glanced back at them with a shrug. "I guess that means the power's off." As Alan reached for the fence, the reason for the wink became known to Riley as he tried to stop himself from laughing out loud realizing what he was about to do now.

Alan began to shake as he screamed, making the two children with them do the same thing. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder with a smile that made Riley wish he had a camera.

Nick put a hand over his heart but he also couldn’t help but let out a few chuckles. “You scared us for a minute! Well I-I mean the kids anyway. I knew you were faking.”

“Uh-huh,” Riley began in a teasing tone as they started climbing the fence. “Then how come you were screaming along with them?”

After sometime later, they all safely made it over the fence and just in time before the perimeter alarm started going off. Ian sighed with relief, wiping some sweat away from his forehead. “Well that was a close call.”

Riley’s legs were still shaking somewhat after the climb, but he managed to somewhat overcome his fear of heights again as Nick grinned at him. “So you going to start climbing trees now when we’re in Africa again?”

“Hell to the no!”


	7. Park Restored

They finally arrived at the visitor’s center. Alan, Nick and Ian were going to go off and find the others while Riley stayed behind with Lex and Tim. They were all incredibly sore and tired, he was sure he had callouses on his feet by the way they ached at each step he took.

He suddenly glanced over at a table that had delicious looking food on it and a grin plastered its way across his face. “Hey: You guys hungry for some food?”

Both of them shouted a ‘Yeah!’ before heading over with him, grabbing anything that looked good. Riley and Tim were stuffing their faces with dessert while Lex just had some vegetables and jello.

“I swear: Once we get home, I’m heading straight for the shower then I’m going, to take a nice, long, long nap.”

A grin spread across Lex’s face. “You mean you’re not going to spend time with Dr. Malcolm?”

“W-What? Why would I spend time with him?”

“I know you like him. I’m a girl, we know stuff like this.”

Riley’s face turned crimson red before stuffing some more cake in his mouth and continued afterwards. “I-I like Dr. Malcolm yes, but…but not in the way you’re thinking of! He is attractive yes but-.”

Right when Lex was about to say something, the jello on Lex’s spoon started to vibrate and their faces paled instantly. “Oh shit…” He whispered.

XXX

 

They all ran inside the kitchen and immediately shut off the lights. “Stay here and be quiet.” Riley ordered quietly.

Both kids shook their heads while he went off for his own hiding spot, behind the counter near the freezer. His heart pounded against his rib cage when he saw the raptor’s actually opening the door! _Muldoon was right: They really are smart…_

Too smart. How the heck were they just wiped off the face of the Earth?

Praying that the kids had hidden somewhere safe, he watched as the two Raptors pressed on into the Kitchen. When Riley caught sight of the two kids only inches away from the dinosaurs, he swore that his heart was going to stop. The older male had to get them away from those fowl beasts. Taking a few, deep breaths he tried crawling his way out from behind the counter.

He jumped as soon as he heard the clatter of pots and pans around the floor and saw Lex but no Tim. “Where’s Tim?” He mouthed.

Lex lifted her hand up and pointed down the path she had just crawled from. Then, the spoon hit the floor. Riley swore his heart stopped for a minute.

Reaching up to the counter he grabbed anything he could use as a weapon and happened to have a frying pan holding it firmly against his chest. While Lex distracted the other raptor, just as the other pounced on the kitchen table with a deep breath, Riley swung the raptor right across the face hitting her dead on with the frying pan causing the animal to slide right off and onto the floor.

“Ha!” He shouted in victory, feeling rather pleased with himself though he saw the other raptor running right over to where Tim was. “Damn it!” Lex and Riley both ran over to help the poor boy shut the freezer door locking the animal inside so it could freeze to death.

After they ran out of the kitchen, Alan, Ellie and Nick were already there with weapons and Tim jumped into Ellie’s waiting arms as they all rushed for the control room.

“Clever little bastards aren’t they Dr. Grant?” Nick said as he looked over at Riley.

“Yeah I knew they were smart, but smart enough to open doors of all things?” Riley said.

Alan gave a nod. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah I suppose you can call this being alright. Smacked that bitch with a frying pan sort of made my arms feel like Jell-O.” Riley said with a small grin on his face. “How’s Ian doing by the way?”

“Your boyfriend’s doing just fine,” Nick said ignoring the glare Riley gave him. “His leg is being fixed up and he’s with Hammond.”

“H-He’s alive? He’s really alive?”

"Yes. His left leg is in total disaster, but he's alive."

"We can call for help?" Lex asked as they burst into the room.

"We gotta reboot the system first." Ellie explained as she ran for the computer.

"The door locks!" Alan called out. "Ellie, boot-up the door locks!"

Riley cursed as he encouraged Lex to fix up the entire system. Nick had a gun ready just incase the raptors tried breaking in and just when they had almost given up hope, Lex re-booted the systems! “You did it! Lex you’re a genius!”

"What works?" Grant asked, turning from the two of them with a small smile on his face.

"Phones, security systems; you name it, we got it." Lex answered him with a huge smile.

Alan grabbed the phone and quickly dialed in a number. "Mr. Hammond, the phones are working. The children are fine, and tell Malcolm that his ‘boyfriend’ is good, too." Riley shouted a ‘I’m not his boyfriend!’ with Timmy still clinging to him like a baboon. "Call the mainland. Tell 'em to send the damn helicopters." Riley gave a laugh until something caught the corner of her eye. The Raptor had moved from the door and was staring in through the glass. This was not going well at all.

 

 


	8. Escape

“Ah damn it, I knew wacking her with a frying pan was a bad idea.” Riley growled out as he pulled himself up into the ceiling with Nick helping him up.

“Yeah,” Lex said with a chuckle. “But you were pretty cool at least.”

The raptor had sucessfuly entered the control room at this point and they all scrambled above through the vents until they arrived at the main entrance to the museum causing Riley to groan as he looked down, at how high up they were. “Riley come on!” Nick shouted after he helped Timmy down. “You’ve climbed that tree you can do this!”

Ellie was left spinning in the air of the tail before she slipped off and Lex was on the neck as the wire began to give out. Alan and Tim were on the rib cage, Nick was hanging from the head, the Raptor close by before Alan had kicked it off. It seemed that the only thing not giving out was the T-Rex. She was safe up here, but the others were still in trouble. And just to add to that-

“Ellie watch out-!” Riley cried out. The blond woman managed to escape the raptor, soon joining the other four on the floor but Riley was still hanging in the air when he saw how the raptor was getting close to them. “Oh fuck…I think I’m going to regret this…”

With a deep breath, the red haired male released himself from the skeleton and actually landed on the velociraptor. “Yee-haw!” He shouted. The raptor’s skin was rough and dry, as it tried to buck the red haired male off him like a raging bull would to a rider.

Before he knew it though the raptor was on top of him after it managed to throw him off. And he could feel the claws on the side of his face, the teeth biting at his neck.

Somehow Nick and Alan managed to get the raptor off him and Nick cradled Riley carefully in his arms, feeling the blood drip from his fingers. “N-Nick? Everything’s…blurry…”

“Hang on! H-Hang on we’re going to get you out of here alright? Don’t you pass out on us.”

Just as the raptors closed in, the infamous Tyrannosaur actually saved them. “The T-Rex?! But how?” Riley shouted and they all ran out of the museum, not caring how or why anymore just greatful that someone saved them.

“Riley thank God!” Ian immediately shouted the minute he saw him and Muldoon was alive to thankfully. Though it seemed he suffered from some scars as well.

“One hell of a weekend huh Dr. Malcolm?” The red haired male asked with a grin after he found himself in the car.

"Mr. Hammond!" Alan began as he hopped into the seat in front of her. "After careful consideration, I've decided…not to endorse your park."

Hammond set the car into gear. "So have I."

Riley felt like crying tears of joy when he saw the helicopters finally land. Muldoon and Nick helped him on the plane and they all piled in. Injured and tired, but safe and sound.

The kids fell asleep almost instantly with Dr. Grant’s arms each around their shoulders smiling down at them. Maybe kids weren’t as bad like he thought they were.

Throughout the ride home, Riley snuggled up besides Ian whom had a small grin on his face wrapping his arms around the younger male.

_Well now: Who can say they survived an island full of man eating dinosaurs and spend the days with an attractive chaotician? No one but me. That’s who._

 


End file.
